Cedojr West
Description Taller than the average human wearing the battle garb of the Seventh Legion with a sword and shield. He has yellow eyes with no visible scars but beneath his armour there is a large scar on his chest where his heart is. History Not many know of Cedojr's History. But there are certain things that he remembers. When he woke up, he remembered two names, his own name, Cedojr West, and another name, Eylah. He doesn't know what this second name means, but it determined to find out. Cedojr does have Arathorian blood in his veins and is descended from a long line of Arathorian paladins. Cedojr woke up in a ship with a man peering over him, asking him if he was alright, this man, he later found out, was Garodin Silversmith. The soon to be Arathorian Dortolo. Cedojr found out that he had been a slave to pirates and Garodin had set them all free. He left them in Theramore. Cedojr later went to Stormwind and found the newly named Dortolo, Garodin. He recruited him to Arathor, and Cedojr became a Troll Hunter of The Kingdom of Arathor. He went missing not too long after but when he came back, quickly rose to the rank of Silver Raven and then Lieutenant. He recently left the kingdom after saying it was not as it used to be. He joined The Fordragon Company and was reuinted with his best friend, Garodin Silversmith. He was immediately thrown into the rank of Sergeant and after his Lieutenant deserted, he became the Lieutenant himself. Currently Personality Cedojr is a reasonably vicious yet extremely loyal man, putting friends and colleagues before himself. He is kind and occasionally quick-witted in conversations. Cedojr can sometimes be needy and doesn't enjoy being lonely, throwing himself into the hands of anyone that will accept him. This of course usually fails. Some facts Some say that Cedojr West-(I'm kidding). Cedojr West doesn't put his life in high regard, willing to risk his life for most others even though he is afraid of death. Cedojr will stay loyal to a place until he knows for sure that there is no more hope for it. In The Fordragon Company Ced is currently the infantry Lieutenant in the Fordragon company, dedicated to his job. He commands respect when needed but usually the company is like a big group of friends. His closest friend being Garodin Silversmith. Relationships - in detail Garodin Silversmith Cedojr's best and closest friend, these two currently seem to be inseparable, always seeming to bump into each other no matter where they are. Garodin has saved Ced's life twice in his lifespan and is the main reason that Ced is what he is to this day. The reason being that Garodin brought Ced into Arathor where he trained and became better at fighting, Ced put his whole trust in Garodin, them becoming close friends. Their friendship was nearly torn apart when Ced started dating Garo's sister, Merian Silversmith, but Ced broke up with Merian and they became good friends again. Ced was shattered when he heard of his best friend's "death". Ced was one of the first that found out about Garodin not being dead, though they didn't speak for some time after that. Ced and Garo were reunited when Ced left Arathor and went north, by coincidence, he signed up to the same company that Garo was in and was overjoyed to see his best friend again. Merian Silversmith Michael Dellore Used to be friends in Arathor but since Ced left them, they have lost contact and grown apart. Bordas Gaze Like Dellore, Gaze used to be a good friend of Ced in Arathor, they regularly drank together in the Smoking Blade in Stormwind but, the same as Dellore, they have lost contact and grown apart since Ced left the kingdom. Noxie Skye Noxie Skye is by far Ced's favourite barmaid of the Blade and also a good friend to him, unfortunately, outside the Blade, whenever they meet, generally one of them is wounded or gets wounded. Noxie is another close friend of Ced's and he feels he can share quite a bit with her because he feels she won't tell anyone else and won't judge him for it. Ced has also saved her from being shot once and generally helps the Blade when it's in danger. They have recently lost contact as Ced is always up north and have not spoken in a fair few months. Quotes "Three words go through me mind on the battlefield. Kill the enemy" ''- talking to Noxie the barmaid ''"Sometimes...I ruddy love Amnesia" - ''After talking to someone that knew him that he didn't know. ''"I don' think enough te lie, lass" ''- Again talking to Noxie ''"I wear me 'at inte battle so I can look me enemy in the eye before I kill 'em...that way, the last emotion they'll evah know...is fear" - Spoken on multiple occasions while explaining why he wears a hat into battle. "Lad, I kill undead as a daily chore, gay people aint a problem..." ''- While talking to a dwarf who had just turned into a pirate and had pulled a gun on him during Hallow's End. ''"Wha' Robberts doesn' know, is tha' 'e's now quite literally...pokin' tha bear" ''- Witty one liner while cursed and saying why he's annoyed at Robberts. ''"If ye poke tha bear, 'e's gonna wake" ''- Another one liner from the conversation above. ''"I'm the Juggernaut, bitch!" ''- General yell if he is about to kill or attack someone. ''"I jus' cut people up an' bash people aroun', tha's my job, this is yers" ''- Explaining to Garodin why he wouldn't do a weapon check. ''"Bad book...Shoo..." - After poking a book away that floated past him in the Tower of Arathor. ''"Jeez, I'm outsmarting everyone today. I feel all..clever" ''- After being clever for a day Category:Arathorians Category:Humans Category:Paladins Category:Males Category:Alliance Characters